The present disclosure relates to micro-mirror based spatial light modulators.
A spatial light modulator can include an array of tiltable micro mirrors. A micro mirror built on a substrate can include a tiltable mirror plate that can be tilted by electrostatic forces. The mirror plate tilts to an “on” position, wherein the micro mirror plate directs incident light to a display device, and to an “off” position, wherein the micro mirror plate directs incident light away from the display device. The mirror plate can be stopped by mechanical stops at the “on” or the “off” positions so that the orientation of the mirror plate can be precisely defined at these two positions. For the micro mirror to properly function, the mirror plate must be able to promptly change between the “on” or the “off” positions without any delay. The mirror plates in a spatial light modulator can be selectively tilted to “on” or “off” positions to form a display image. A desirable performance for the spatial light modulator in a display application is to provide bright and high contrast display images.